


Sure Sight

by buzzbuzz34



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Discussion of Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Spoilers for episodes 154 and 155!!Melanie explains to Georgie how to sever oneself from the Beholding, and they discuss their plans for afterwards.





	Sure Sight

“Georgie, there’s… something I want to talk to you about.”

Melanie was staring into her drink, her hands shaking even as she held tightly to the glass to try and keep them steady. They’d gone out to a nearby pub after Georgie accompanied Melanie to her latest therapy session; it was sort of part of their tradition, to get dinner or drinks afterwards, but this time Melanie was deep in thought, a thousand miles away. 

“Of course.” Georgie spun toward her, offering a sympathetic smile as she noticed the consternation on Melanie’s face.

“This is going to be a lot. So, just… let me finish.”

“You got it.”

Melanie took a deep breath, then explained, “Jon found a way to leave the Archives. To leave the Eye, this Entity fear nonsense.”

Georgie’s eyes widened, but she stayed silent as had been requested while Melanie finished. 

“But it’s drastic. Like, _really _drastic. You’ve got to destroy your eyes. With acid or stabbing or just gouging them out completely, I guess. Apparently it worked before. If you cut out your eyes, the Beholding can’t use you.”

Georgie paused for a long moment, then muttered, “_Fuck_.”

But nothing could prepare Georgie for what Melanie said next.

“I want to do it.”

Half a dozen words formed on Georgie’s lips, but she just let out a heavy exhale, then downed what was left of her drink. 

“You’re sure about this? It’s not like it’s something you can turn back from once you’re through.”

“I’m sure. I don’t think I’ve been this sure about anything in a long, long time.”

Georgie nodded faintly. “I’m just… worried for you.”

“What happened to not feeling fear?” Melanie asked with a faint smirk. 

“I can still be concerned for the people I care about,” Georgie smiled back. “But if you’re sure, then, what can I do to help?”

For the first time since Melanie broached the subject, she turned toward Georgie. Her eyes were filled with tears and her lip quivered, but her jaw was set with certainty and confidence. 

“If you can… help me out afterwards… I would really appreciate it.”

“Anything.”

Melanie fell forward into Georgie’s arms. They both cried, drenching themselves in tears, but they didn’t care about that. A few minutes later, Melanie pulled back and looked at Georgie’s face, as if drinking in every detail. 

“I don’t want to forget how beautiful you look.”

Georgie let out a breathy chuckle and pressed a kiss to Melanie’s forehead. “Well, they always say that looks aren’t everything.”

“Yeah, but your smile… I hope I’ll be able to remember it.”

Georgie didn’t know what to say, and wound up crying a little more heavily. “Even if you can’t see me, I’ll always be nearby. Don’t ever doubt that.”

“I’ll need to – _we’ll _need to - make more plans, figure out the details of… life being blind, but… for now, I just want to focus on this. On you. On memorizing every bit of how you look. If I forget everything else, that’s fine, but I can’t forget your smile and how it makes me feel…”

They leaned in to share a kiss, a promise of togetherness in the coming darkness, then Georgie smiled. “We’re going to make this work. We’ll figure it all out.”

Melanie nodded. “You know, I take back what I said before. I said I was surer of this-” she waved her hand in front of her face to reference the act of blinding herself to the Beholding “-than of anything else. But the thing I’m most sure of is you. Always have been. Having you here… just, thank you. For everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!! I am both so proud of and so scared for my knife wife lol
> 
> You can find more of my writing at kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to come chat on my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
